lowyatkopitiamfandomcom-20200213-history
AmmoShaf
Joined in December of 2011, AmmoShaf or better known as ammo has gained popularity because of his hilarious forum posts and his style of writing. Kopitiam Scene One of his most popular threads is "Adoi terlepas pula", having over a thousand replies and a staggering 50 thousand views. The thread went viral over the course of few months around the lowyat community. The thread basicly tells a story of him self that is happening in real time. He is using his phone to update the post I go shopping midvalley with gf, go eat many things la, ba ku teh, pizza Hut, nando's then she ask go see movie, I just follow la, stomach pain liao. Tahan2 almost 1hour then terlepas juga cirit. Adoiii , gf say what smell is this. I lie got baby berak kot, now my jeans like wet one. How to do arrrr? after movie end, my bottom back feel so uneasy dy, gf ask keluar cinema, i want stand scared smell strong, so i ask her go out first la. he look at i weirdly and say okok. all people go out, then only me go out, gf waiting infront exit door, i cover2 my back, she straight push my hand and see. walawei, u @%#$ in your pants ka? i excuse many la. then she said u very bad la, dirty human la, liar la, all cb word la. ask me go wash and send her home. until now duwan pick up my call or sms... how aaaa Well the qoute from above is from his thread and he basicly tells the whole world that he shat in his pants in a cinema with his girlfriend watching a show. Dispite having a diarrhea, he continues to show his idiocy by updating his thread and not going to the toilet. He said then to be covered by his own feces at the lower part of his body. His girlfriends later becomes mad at him and is not answering his phone. He then continues to back himself up by saying he had the diarrhea because of rat urine poisoning, saying that its not his fault and the issue should be ignored. 'Ammoshaf popularity decreases' Shown in the graph below, AmmoShaf's popularity has since then decreased.. the quality of the said writer has decreased after "Adoi terlepas pula" but is gaining back its audience In his newest thread about his school life. Personal Life & Family Ammo was adopted by a chinese family when he was young.He is a malay, probabaly within his mid 20s. Ammoshafs religion is unknown as of now. His little brother, 9 years old, like to steal his underwear because it is tight. His friendly rivalry stories with his brother is somethimes shared in kopitiam He also has a step sister whom he met at school during his early teenage life , he fucks said sister when she wants to Not alot more has been known about his personal life other than hes an idiot.Though even so he is very kind and friendly. Links His Threads Adoi Terlepas Pula